1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soldering structure of a tubular material which is simple in structure and yet able to prevent a shortage of a soldering material, thereby to increase the reliability of soldering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when a cooling medium conduit, for example, is mounted on an end plate which defines an end portion of a lamination type evaporator, a predetermined portion of an auxiliary plate with a soldering material coated to both surfaces thereof, is subjected to burring, an end portion of a cooling medium conduit is inserted into the inner side of the burring portion projecting from one surface of the plate, a basic portion of the conduit is supported by the burring portion so as not to fall, on the other hand, the auxiliary plate is positioned at a predetermined position of the end plate, the end plate, the auxiliary plate, the cooling medium conduit, etc. are temporarily secured by a suitable clip means and are carried into a soldering furnace, and the soldering material coated on the surfaces of the auxiliary plate is melted in the furnace to solder these members.
However, the above-mentioned conventional soldering method has the shortcoming that when soldering, melted soldering material is flowed down between the inner side of the burring portion and the end portion of the cooling medium conduit which results in the generation of a shortage of soldering material, and poor soldering portions must to be retreated by a suitable welding method after soldering, and therefore, the processes become complicated and in addition, much labor is required and a high cost results.